Welcome to ROTC: Population You
by TwilightSparkle29
Summary: (11th story in The Found series)Shimmer is starting to head down the path she wants to. She's starting to fulfill what she needs to in order to stay with the Wonderbolts when she is older. That though, requires her to get some Military (Or EUP) experience at ROTC. With no friends there to help her anymore, its a clean slate for her. but hopefully it will be okay, right?
1. Chapter 1

Shimmer shot up in bed, she looked around her, and sighed. It had been three months since she had 'moved' to Prance, leaving her hometown in Canterlot. High school was going to be a challenge, judging by how she had to start from square one. And anypony who knew her knew, when faced with a ceartain social situation, she became very drawn in and soft spoken. She saw the fairy lights she had hung over her bed, their soft glow bathing her in a golden light. She heard the door quietly open. She turned towards the door to see her mother, most likely checking in on her.

"Stressed much?" Spitfire questioned

"Yeah, yeah I am" Shimmer muttered

"Are you going to be okay?" Spitfire asked. She genuinely cared for her daughter and her well-being. Especially at this time, where she was faced with the challenge, of once again, starting a new school, with no friends to be there with her.

"I should be okay" Shimmer responded quietly after an awkwardly long pause. Spitfire nuzzled her in response.

"Okay, I'm right next door if you need anything" Spitfire stated, before heading to the door. She turned her head slightly, watching her oldest daughter lay down and fall asleep peacefully, slowly, then all at once. She walked out of the room, quietly closing the door not to disturb Shimmer or anypony else in the boarding house they were staying at. She started to head off to her room.

"She'll be fine at ROTC, fine, perfectly… fine" Spitfire reassured herself as she walked into her room. She closed the door quietly, before lying down, and falling asleep.

"She'll be fine."


	2. Chapter 2

Shimmer awoke the next morning to the smell of cinnamon wafting through the air. She got out of bed, and walked downstairs only to be greeted with the sight of three fillies chasing each other, laughing all the while. Shimmer walked into the kitchen of the Boarding House, only for a mare, the head of the household, and the owner of the house to present her with her breakfast.

"Merci Madam" Shimmer told her. She nodded before Shimmer walked into the dining hall. Her mother wa there, playing and intense game of scrabble with an elderly mare. Shimmer sat down next to her mother, and watched her mother, as she spelt out the word Vocabulary (ironically) drawing a few letter pieces from the draw bag, and adding up her points on a piece of scrap paper next to her. Shimmer took a bite out of her meal. Only to hear the elderly mare state

"Is this the new ROTC student living here?" in French. Spitfire smiled seeing she had spelt the word Officer using the "r" in Vocabulary to help her.

"Yes, yes, this is my daughter Shimmer" Spitfire responded in French.

"Well I wish her the best of luck" The mare stated again.

"Merci Madam" Shimmer responded, she took another bite of her meal. The mare nodded. Shimmer turned back to the game, only to see her mother had spelt the word, and her name, Shimmer using the "r" in the word Officer, to help her. Shimmer soon finished her meal, only to say Goodbye to her mother and the mare. She walked into the main hallway, throwing on her tan trench coat. She smiled as she looked at the front door

"Back by noon Shimmer, We have things to do so you'll be prepared for ROTC!" Spitfire called from the dining hall.

"Yes Mother" Shimmer called back before leaving the large house, and stepping into the city called Prance.


	3. Chapter 3

Shimmer walked about the city. Knowing her way around now like the back of her hoof, she started to take her normal route. Every day she would pass by a boarding school, and when given the opportunity, would stop in to say hello. Today, sadly, wasn't one of those days, the girls in their sunshine yellow uniforms and hats with the giant black bows in the back, weren't outside with their dog, jumping around and playing with each other, like they were all sisters. Shimmer walked passed the old building. And started to make her way into the city, she crossed a bridge, seeing many boats that were docked, she started to trot into the park that was located across the street from where the bridge ended. The trees were just starting to turn. The tree leaves were a mix of green, brown, yellow, and orange. Shimmer walked down a pathway in the park, not bothering to stop to sit on a bench, and perhaps, collect her thoughts.

She kept right on trotting until she was in the city, where most of the stores were. She started to browsed the window displays, not bothering to shop for anything. Prance was a calming little city, and for Shimmer, it was hard to stress when walking the streets. Shimmer walked the sidewalks, looking at her watch which she had been wearing, seeing she had only 30 more minutes before she had to be back at the house. She walked towards the park again. As she walked her route, two blurs of grey and purple rammed into her.

"SORRY MADAM" A voice called to her, but it was too late to see who it was. She shook her head, and trotted off again. Rolling her eyes. She walked through the park, over the bridge, and down the street, only to be in front of the boarding house, She walked in, closing the door behind her, and hanging up her coat neatly on the rack. She had a lot ahead of her.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the day was filled with getting her uniform for her school, and sadly, piercing her ears so she could wear the pearl earring that went along with her uniform. Sadly instead of spending an extra 100 bits on getting it professionally done, her mother decided to do it the old fashioned was with a sewing needle and an ice cube.

"Wouldn't it just be easier to get this, done at a store" Shimmer asked her mother, feeling her pull the ice cube away from her left ear.

"Its too expensive." Her mother responded.

"This isn't going to hurt is it?" Shimmer asked

"You'll probably feel me poking at your ear, but that's it" Spitfire explained. Spitfire put the tip of the sterilized needle where she had 'numbed' the area of her ear, and started to poke it through.

"OWWW WHAT THE FU-"

* * *

The last days of summer came and went, and soon it was the first day. Shimmer swore her mother was a ticking tear bomb and would burst out crying at any moment. She was in her uniform, and she had the pearl earrings in, even though her ears were throbbing with pain. After her goodbyes, Shimmer was off to the school. She flew to the campus, where she would be spending the week in hre barracks. She trotted up to a fold away table that was set up, a stallion with a peer leaders uniform, along with a lead pony pin, looked up at her.

"Name" He asked

"Shimmer sir" She responded.

"You hail from Canterlot, by any chance did you have a High Winds as your 8th grade teacher?" he asked

"Yes, yes I did" Shimmer told him. He smiled.

"High Winds is my father, but that's not important, here's your student ID and other important documents you need to fill out." He stated. Shimmer nodded. He continued "You have a 200 bit allowance, if you spend it all, you will have to work a part time job for the next two weeks to earn privileges, that's how you will earn your money also if you spend it all." He explained. Shimmer nodded again, and after being given directions to the girl's dorm and her dorm number she turned to head off.

"Oh, Shimmer" The stallion called to her. She turned to face him.

"Have a great school year, were glad your here" he stated to her quietly, before going off with the other peer leaders. Shimmer smiled, thinking she was done talking for the moment; she turned to head off again before hearing some pony state

"Who are _you_ and what is a mare like _you doing here_"


	5. Chapter 5

"Who are _you_" Shimmer asked seeing three staillions behind her.

"Flashpop, Gust, and Blood Drop" A white unicorn hissed. "A girl should be learning how to cook and clean, not fight" He hissed

"That… is very sexist" Shimmer responded

"That's the way it was, and the way it should stay!" He hissed

"Oh go fuck yourselfs" Shimmer hissed. They all laughed.

"Look pretty lady, do us a favor, and drop in the next week, or there's gonna be serious consequences" he told her before walking away.

"Assholes" Shimmer muttered, before starting the walk to the girls dorm.

* * *

She was soon at her dorm, each dorm held 6 ponies. In this case mares. There were very few of them, the word around the school was they only filled four of the dorm rooms, one for each grade. Shimmer was expecting there to be more stallions then mares anyway.

"You must be Shimmer" a voice stated. Shimmer turned around to see a white coated pegasi mare. Her mane was a luscious violet.

"Yeah, that's me" shimmer replied

"I'm White Violet" She told her, she held her hoof out for a hoof shake. Shimmer shook it warily.

"You're in the top bunk of the bed I'm sleeping in, I have the lower one" she told her. Shimmer nodded. This was going to be a little interesting. She was unpacking as a few upper class ponies walked through to their dorms. They looked at the freshmen, rolling their eyes and sticking their tongues out at them in a teasing manner. Shimmer didn't pay attention till a senior stuck a piece of bubblegum in her mane. She sighed, knowing it was going to be a long week.


	6. Chapter 6

It had taken Shimmer an hour to cut the piece of gum out of her hair with a pair of blunt sewing scissors. It resulted in her having to trim her hair to make sure the cuts weren't visable. The freshmen girls soon got ready, Shimmer pulling her mane back into a bun, and checking her ears about four times to make sure her mother's ghetto way of piercing her ears hadn't resulted in an infection. They all soon filed out of their dorms and to the training fields. Shimmer walked to her company, seeing a lot of stallions, and perhaps, a familiar grey stallion, he seemed shocked seeing her there. When he caught her gaze, he looked away. Shimmer rolled her eyes, and got into line. White Violet soon followed. At least somepony she knew a little was in her company. Except the stallion, who appeared to be a bat pony.

"Alright you spoiled brats!" A voice rang out.

"From now until the end of this school year im the one in charge of you! My Name is Nebula, but to you maggots im Seargent Nebula! Am I understood!" She shouted

"Yes Ma'am" they all chourused back.

"most of you are here because you are top of the line military students, other, are here because they are nothing but deliquints, read me loud and clear smart ones, you will loose an eye or a tooth if you fuck around with me… there will be consequences for your actions and trust me on one of my good days you'd be stuck cleaning the stallions rooms with your toothbrushes, on a bad day your face may become part of the bucking pavement" She ranted. Most of the cadets looked scared. Shimmer wasn't one of them. She looked at them.

"YOU" Nebula shouted. "Your Shimmer aren't you?!" She asked

"Yes ma'am" Shimmer responded, she walked in a circle around her.

"Do you think just because your mommy and daddy are wonderbolts means im gonna make this, sooo much eaiser on you"

"No ma'am, I'd have no reason to think that ma'am"

"Well do you think its going to be hard" She asked

"Yes ma'a- "

"WRONG" Nebula inturupted. "Private, this class for you is going to be more than hard, its going to be your living hell and trust me I will go as far as I can to make you crack and when I do I will piece you back together into the mare I fucking want you to be, is that clear!" She screamed

"Yes Ma'am" Shimmer responded.

"Good, now, all of you, 500 laps" She stated. They all groaned.

"NOW BEFORE I START RAMMING YOUR FACES INTO THEGROUND!" She screamed, they all took off, all of them afraid to protest.


	7. Chapter 7

Training had come to an end once sunset had hit, everyone was covered in dirt and sweat. Especially Shimmer, who had tried so hard to just do things right. They all had went back to their bunks, taken a quick 10 minute shower, got into their cleaned and pressed uniforms, and went down to the mess hall. Their manes making them colder in the chilly autumn night. Shimmer pretended not to notice, even though she was freezing. They soon walked into the mess hall. And they all sat down. Shimmer chose to sit at an empty table in the front of the room. She didn't mind being alone. But she wasn't alone for long.

"Hey" A stallions voice rang out.

"Wha!" Shimmer responded in surprise. It was the grey bat-pony from earlier. She looked up at him.

"This seat taken?" He asked. She shook her head no. He sat down, and soon White Violet joined. Shimmer concentrated on picking at the spam they called a dinner on her plate. It seemed to be some sort of pasta.

"this pastas orange, pasta aint supposed to be orange" White Violet complained.

"You don't have to eat it if you don't want to" Shimmer commented. Trying the mysterious food that was placed in front of her, only to choke on the foul taste, she swallowed hard.

"Holy Shit" She groaned.

"Is it good?" The bat pony asked, poking it as if it were a dead animal.

"No" Shimmer groaned again. He sighed and pushed his plate away.

"Who made this?" Shimmer asked.

"The Upperclass ponies" White Violet moaned. They all groaned. There was a dead silence suddenly at their table.

"I Barbs" The bat pony stated suddenly.

"I'm White Violet, and this is…"

"Shimmer, I know, I recognized her when I first saw her." Barbs interrupted. Shimmer gave a subtle nod, she expected as much.

"Wonderbolt fan I presume" Shimmer muttered

"Well, Wonderbolt wannabe… but, let's face it, they'd never accept a bat pony" He muttered.

"Well, not exactly, we've had multiple bat ponies on previous teams, but that was before the whole uproar, and… well"

"The Equality movement?" Barbs interrupted.

"Yeah" Shimmer muttered. "They all joined the lunar guard after that" Shimmer stated. He huffed.

"Not ALL of them"

"Okay, Most" White Violet butted in, trying to avoid an argument. Barbs backed off. Shimmer did as well.

"Maybe if you try hard enough, you'll be able to join when your older." Shimmer stated. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right" He muttered.

"Hey Also, if you run into a blonde version of me with purple eyes, that's my …" Barbs started only for a high pitched scream to echo through the mess hall, they saw Flashpop, Gust, and Blood Drop harassing another mare.

"Yo!, Stop" Shimmer shouted breaking them up. The mare running away.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM" Shimmer screamed.

"oh look, is the little lady picking a fight" Gust hissed.

"Back off would you!" She screamed before simply walking away. And out of the mess hall, to the barracks, White Violet followed. And Barbs was left there dumbfounded.


	8. Chapter 8

The first week of training and vile cafeteria food had passed. It was finally the weekend. As Shimmer traveled home she had an odd feeling, as if she was being watched. She kept flying home, flapping her wings faster and faster. She made it home ten minutes earlier than expected, she looked behind her, only to squeal and run up to the pony who was following her, She hugged them tightly, and for once her feminine side showed as she sobbed into this ponies coat. Her head buried in the space between his neck and right shoulder.

"Hey, its okay Shim" He hushed.

"When did you get here!" Shimmer cried

"Just a few hours a go" He responded. They both kissed. Holding it for a few minutes. The pulled away, and he wiped away her tears.

"C'mon, lets get inside" He chuckled, and with that they walked into the boarding house.

* * *

Shimmer walked into her room, the moon was high in the sky, her boyfriend was waiting for her, he walked up to her, holding her close, she held him in return. He picked her up bridal style, sun around with her a few times, making her giggle, before he laid her down in bed. He laid down next to her.

"Hows ROTC?" He asked her.

"Okay" She muttered.

"Okay, its not your paradise?" He asked chuckling.

"ha ha ha….. no" She stated sarcastically, only making him laugh more.

"I mean, I have a teacher all up in my shit and three delinquents that can't behave themselves for five seconds." She stated

"Okay, a crazy teacher and three basterds." He stated. "Anything good"

"Well, there are two ponies I can talk to" She muttered.

"That's good" He responded.

"I guess" She muttered, she yawned.

"Someponies tired" He said in a sing-song voice.

"Oh be quiet" Shimmer said playfully, nudging him.

"C'mon, lets get some shuteye. Besides, your cuter when you wake up fully rested." He said.

"Lets be honest, imam oversleep" She told him, laying down. He pulled the covers over them. he chuckled and gave her a kiss.

"Whatever you say babe" he said. She blushed, she wasn't used to the pet names anymore. He got one last laugh before he held her close, and they fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Shimmer did in fact oversleep, waking up at ten o'clock instead of five or six o'clock. Artic was there to greet her.

"Morning" He whispered

"Hi" She responded. They both got out of bed and headed downstairs, they both threw on their coats, and went into town to find a place to have some Breakfast, or judging by the time, Brunch. As they walked through Prance. They found a Parisian Café on the corner of two of the main streets. They stopped in, and got a few chocolate filled croissants to go, they went to the park, found a bench, and sat down to eat. Artic and her relationship was growing a lot, and it was moving from level to level. Shimmer knew she truly loved him. He was cute, funny, and talented.

'he so hot' she thought, but then stopped the voice in her head for a second 'where did that come from?" she wondered to herself. Little did she know Artic had done the same thing and double take with her. She felt him kiss her cheek.

"I love you" He whispered to her.

"I love you too" She whispered back. They finished up their breakfasts and walked around town for a bit. Artic watched what Shimmer looked at in the store windows, he was thinking about getting something for her, whatever it be. He saw her looking through the window of an embroidery shop, there was a Beret in the window, with a little symbol sewing into it, it was a crest with the letters PD sewn in it.

"Paris District" Shimmer stated.

"Huh?" he questioned

"Where in the provence of Paris, so PD means the District of Paris, otherwise known by us Equestrians as just The Paris District" She told him.

"You like it?" He asked subtly.

"Well, if ROTC came after it I would be able to wear it on campus on non-uniform days." She told him honestly.

"I think you'd look nice in it" He told her.

"Thanks" She responded

"Your welcome." He whispered. She yawned.

"Can we go home, I wanna rest" She asked.

"As long as I can cuddle you" He whispered. She giggled and nodded, and with that they were off towards the house

* * *

They were almost at the house when Artic and Shim heard 3 pairs of hooves behind them.

"We told you little lady to drop out." One hissed, It was Flashpop, Gust, and Blood Drop.

"Excuse me sir, but no pony talks to my girl that way" Artic hissed.

"Whos this" Flash Hissed at Shimmer

"My boyfriend, now back off" Shimmer snapped.

"Listen Little Lady, your in big trouble, get her boys!" Flash commanded. But before they could do anything, Artic had beat all three of them to the ground.

"As I said, not one talks or MESSES with my girl like that" He told the bruised jocks at his feet, before he wrapped a wing around Shimmer and took her home.


	10. Chapter 10

Saturday had passed and Sunday soon arrived. Shimmer was laying down on the couch, snuggling with her coltfriend, it was more… erotic than usual, but it was fine with both of them.

"Artic" Misty stated as she walked into the room. They both moved away slightly from each other.

"Spitz wants to talk to you, shes not happy" She told and warned him. He started to sweat as he walked to her room. He walked in, and closed the door to her room, and that's when she lost it.

"Did you beat up those three men yesterday, because I cant stop hearing it from the neighbors that you beat three guys up yesterday!" She hissed.

"They were messing with Shimer!" He stated.

"Theres no Excuse Mr. Wind!" She hissed. "Its bad enough you overreacted, even more worse that you laid a hoof on somepony who didn't physically attack before you before you did!" She hissed.

"Ma'am you have to understand, Shimmer would of ended up hurt if I didn't do something"

"ENOUGH!" Spitfire shouted, she got up close to him.

"Look buddy, they're not gonna stop unless I do something, you have disobeyed direct rules from the contract you have signed, therefore I am forced to take disciplinary action" She hissed.

"What, kitchen duty for the week, no fly list?" He asked. She growled.

"No, you have 3 months, after that you will be with Bravo on their 4 year tour and you will not return to the alpha ranks until shimmers last week of her senior year" Spitfire stated. Artic nearly cried.

"Am I understood?" she asked. He saluted.

"Yes ma'am" he stated saluting.

"Get out of my sight" She hissed. He left, and went to break the news to Shimmer.

* * *

"Its only for a few weeks right?"

"Shimmer" Artic started

"A month?" She asked

"Shimmer its 4 years" He cried.

"4…years, your gonna be gone, for 4 years" She started.

"Im sorry" He whimpered. It was the first time she saw him vulnerable.

"Artic… stop, your scaring me Artic, this isn't funny" Shimmer cried.

"I'm not kidding" He told her calmly, he calmed down, but she didn't.

"DON'T GO, FIND A WAY TO STAY" She sobbed like a filly to her dad leaving for deployment.

"I'm sorry Shimmer, I'm so, so sorry" he sobbed. She started to sob violently. He calmed down, then helped her calm down. He kissed her gently.

"Look, I still have three months… we'll figure something out" he told her. She nodded slightly. He held her close suddenly. She liked it.

"Are you up for something special tonight" He asked her quietly.

"I could go for something special" she stated. He kissed her cheek and nodded.

"I have to run out… I'll be back soon, okay" He told her. She nodded.

"I love you" She started.

"Love you too" He told her before running out. He saw shimmer curl up under her blanket on her bed as soon as he left. He knew he had some things to do.


	11. Chapter 11

Most tourists believe that Prance is a city of sin, but in truth, it is a city of freedom and with freedom, most ponies tend to find sin. It was late at night, and Shimmer and Artic were out and about in the city of lights, love, and freedom. He had managed to get them dinner reservations at a restaurant that was well known in Prance. It was also well known the drinking age in Prance was very different then it was in Equestria. You had to be 12 to drink in Prance, and Artic and her were well above that age limit. Their waiter came to the table, and popped a bottle of Champagne for them, pouring each of them a glass.

"Do you know what Dom Perignon said to his fellow monks after he invented Champagne?" he started, they looked at him. "He said, 'Come quickly - I am tasting the stars!'" he continued in his French accent.

"well, will definitely be asking for more" Artic told the waiter. The old stallion smiled.

"Well we have bottled many stars for you two tonight" He told them, before taking their orders.

"This is beautiful Artic" Shimmer told him, taking a sip of her drink, and smiling, enjoying the taste.

"I'm just glad you like it" he told her. Also taking a sip of his drink, and smiling at the taste. He looked at her.

"Is everything okay?" she asked

"I love you Shimmer" He stated

"Artic" She whispered, blushing.

"I do," he said. He was staring at Shimmer, and she could see the corners of his eyes crinkling.

"I'm in love with you, and I'm not in the business of denying myself the simple pleasure of saying true things. I'm in love with you, and I know that love is just a shout into the void, and that oblivion is inevitable, and that we're all doomed and that there will come a day when all our labor has been returned to dust, and I know the sun will swallow the only earth we'll ever have, and I am in love with you."

"I love you too" Shimmer told him after she took it in. He smiled. And soon, their meals came.

* * *

That night, they decided to step their relationship up to the next level, it could have been the Champagne talking, or it could have just been that they would be short on time or they were both ready. They stumbled into Shimmers room after a long night out on the town.

They crawled into the bed, both their freedoms bounded some by the oxygen that felt heavy and thick when they breathed in and out, but even so Shimmer could get on top of him and take his shirt off and feel the sweat on the skin below his collarbone as she whispered into his coat,

"I love you, Artic Wind,"

his body relaxing beneath hers as he heard Shimmer say it. He reached down and tried to pull her shirt off, but it only got tangled in the sheets. She laughed hysterically and so did he before they continued.

* * *

**( A/N I'm hoping i wont have to change the rating to M plz tell me what you think in the Reviews if you want to ^^;)**


	12. Chapter 12

The whole affair was the precise opposite of what they figured it would be: slow and patient and quiet and neither particularly painful nor particularly ecstatic. There was a lot of protection problems that Shimmer did not get a particularly good look at. No headboards were broken. No screaming, And Honestly, it was probably the longest time they'd ever spent together without talking at all, except for the usual "are you okay?'.

Shimmer woke up Monday, only to have a slight headache. She was resting on top of Artic, and wrote him a note on the pad on her end table before slowly getting up to get ready to go back to School for her next week of training. She knew now losing her weekend passes was something to avoid if she wanted to have as much time as she could with Artic. Artic opened his eyes only to hear the shower running the bathroom two doors down the hall and to the right. He read her note. He smirked at her little diagram, which was a reference from a Young Adult novel she had not stopped talking about over the summer. He chuckled, rolled over and rested some more he opened his left eye so he could see her getting dressed into her uniform, and pulling her hair back into a bun. He closed it again when she looked over at him. She kissed his forehead.

"I love you baby, I gotta go" she told him. He gave her a kiss back.

"love you too, see you when you get home" he whispered back. She smiled, and then left for school, feeling a bit sad as she landed.

"What's with the long face?" A familiar voice asked, it was High Winds son.

"You should know already"

"Its about artic and this whole Bravo thing isn't it?" he asked. She started to walk away after nodding a yes.

"You wanna talk about i.." He started. She blurted what was on her mind out

""I'm a grenade and at some point I'm going to blow up all over the place and I would like to minimize the casualties I'm gonna cause, okay?"

"Shim…"

"No, just let me be" she stated, before saluting "Will all due respect" She added, before rushing off to the girls barracks.


	13. Chapter 13

Weeks Past, and soon came the day of fate. Artic walked into Spitfires office after being requested there.

"Im making some exceptions" He told him.

"Which are?" he asked.

"I let you visit on special occasions, I let you visit on Heart Warming Eve and Day, Hearts and Hooves day, Shimmers Birthday, and Your Birthday. But that is it!" She told him. He nodded in understanding.

"Spitfire" He started before leaving

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Can you get her this, from me, please" He asked her. She nodded. And he left his room to go pack his things, knowing it was November, hed get to spend Thanksgiving with his family before going on tour with Bravo. Shimmer came home that day only to help Artic finish packing.

* * *

"Shimmy" he started

"Yeah" she responded solemnly

"gimmie a kiss hmm?" He stated. She turned and looked at him, she kissed him lightly. He kissed back.

"I love you" he told her

"I love you too" She responded. They laid down in bed, and cuddled till Artic had to go. Shimmer started to cry.

"Shim, I promise Ill wright, and Spitz said I can come for Hearths Warming, so we have that to look forward too, okay" Artic comforted.

"O,Okay" Shimmer stuttered, after one last kiss, shimmer finally let him go, and watched him fly off until he was nothing but a spec on the horizon, She stormed downstairs, she was going to give her parents a piece of her mind.

* * *

"Why must you do this to me!" Shimmer cried storming into her mothers office

"Shimmer were just…"

"HE WAS TRYING TO PROTECT ME!" she cried out, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Shimmer, calm the FUCK DOWN" Spitfire screamed at her.

"Celestia DAMNIT! You DON'T UNDERSTAND!" She cried hysterically.

"Shimmer get a hold of yourself!" Spitfire commanded

"HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF YOUR FATHER SENT SOARIN AWAY FOR 4 YEARS" Shimmer cried out.

"Shimmer…"

"You wouldn't like that would you, huh, HUH! So don't give me this we were trying to protect you bullshit! You sent him away because you didn't want to deal with the press, you didn't want to deal with the blame, YOU DIDN'T EVEN HAVE THE FULL STORY!" Shimmer cried out,

"Shimmer! Your grounded!" Spitfire screamed.

"WHAT!" she cried out.

"I don't need your attitude, your grounded for the rest of the weekend, go to your room, NOW!" She told her. She started to cry, and ran to her room, the confrontation not going as planned.


	14. Chapter 14

Shimmer soon was back at school.

"Well lookie what we got here lad" She heard a stallion state behind her. She sighed knowing it was Flashpop.

"What the hell do you want!" Shimmer cursed.

"You are so pathetic, you know that, so pathetic that your boyfriend was too wimpy to stay here. And your pathetic because"

"Because your guy had to rough us up" Gust finished for his leader.

"You wanna go smart ass!" Shimmer screamed at Gust. All of a sudden, Blood Drop walked in front of both of them.

"No one messes with them" He said pulling a switch blade on her, putting it to her throat.

"Understood!" He hissed. Shimmer nodded, but soon kicked him in the nuts, before walking away. She was just pissed, even if she got some anger out of her system.

* * *

Shimmer walked to her company. White violet and Barbs noticed that she wasn't herself, but they didn't bother to find out why. Nebula walked up.

"PRIVATE SHIMMER" She hollered.

"What the hell do you want" Shimmer hissed. Nebula's eyes widened and she stormed over.

"Let me get something straight private, who in the wide wide world of FUCK do you think your talking to…. Do you want to die! Do you want to be a fuck up, well we can make that…."

But nebula never got to finish. She was soon knocked to the ground by shimmer punching her in the face. And then getting talked by a bunch of upper classmen.

* * *

"She PUNCHED and instructor in the face, she BROKE HER NOSE!" The principal ranted looking at Spitfire, who was glaring at Shimmer.

"You must understand that she's been going through a rough time sir." Spitfire stated.

"She is god damn lucky she is the only student with the wits to come here or I would have kicked her ass to the curb faster than she could say EPU…Her weekend pass is revoked, 14 days kitchen duty, 21 days cleaning the girl's locker room." He hissed.

"Now get out of my sight." He hissed they both left. Spitfire soon smacked Shimmer across the face. Shimmer held her cheek.

"Are you kidding me!" Spitfire hissed.

"What now… what could possibly be going on now, what more could you POSSIBLY add onto this huge pile of BULLSHIT" Shimmer screamed.

"Your father is being DEPLOYED!" Spitfire blurted suddenly. Shimmer froze. Spitfire calmed down.

"Your kidding, this isn't funny!" Shimmer cried.

"Your coming home with me, your are in a shitload of trouble!" Spitfire hissed. Before going to explain the situation to the principal. Shimmer sat outside of her office. She saw barbs walk past.

"What are you doing here" Shim questioned

"Klutzy managed to break his wrist. What happened to you" Barbs asked

"My dad's being deployed again, my boyfriend was sent away, I mean, can it get any worse?" Shimmer asked tearing up. She hid her face.

"Just go" She told Barbs. And without debate, he left her alone.


	15. Chapter 15

Shimmer walked into the house and stormed up to her room slamming the door. Soarin heard the loud sound, and walked over to the steps. He started to go up them. he heard the door close, and saw Spitfire standing there.

"Suspended, three days suspended!" She hissed.

"Spitz, she's going through a lot, cut her a little slack" Soarin stated Spitz sighed. But it hit her suddenly.

"Your right, I was rough on her. I mean im going through this again, and i don't want to see you get hurt" She cried, her eyes going cloudy. Soarin held her as she started to cry.

"I'll be fine." He told her.

"I know, I love you!" She cried.

"I love you too Spitz" he told her. He walked her downstairs and sat on the couch with her. He held her, trying to calm her down, knowing that sooner or later he'd have to go talk to Shimmer as well.

* * *

Shimmer hadn't shown her face for a long while. She didn't come down for lunch, and refused to go downstairs for dinner. Soarin walked up to her room and knocked on her door.

"Honey"

"Go AWAY!" Shimmer screamed back. He walked in anyway.

"Honey, Shimmer, c'mon, you got to eat something." Soarin told her.

"Go away" she muttered again. Soarin refused to give in though. He wasn't going to simply just leave her there to bawl her eyes out.

"What's bothering you?"

"How could you!" she hissed suddenly. Soarin sighed. He saw her get up to leave.

"Hold up there little girl" He stated. She turned around. "How'd you find out?"

"Well, you didn't tell me" She hissed being a smart Alek.

"I can explain…" He sighed

"Okay, than explain this! How could you EVER abandon your family for some fake one that puts your life at risk!" Shimmer snapped before leaving. He saw a few of the bolts standing there as they let Shimmer through. Soarin sighed.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked.

"Not that im aware of." Cloudpuff stated.

"She just needs some time" Lightning told him. "Think of all the things, she's been through in the past week. Go ahead list them off."

"She was suspended from school, she had to deal with three bigots, her boyfriend had to leave and won't be back in 4 years, and on top of all that she's convinced Spitfire hates her and im abandoning them for my job in the military" Soarin stated.

"Exactly, give her some cool down time, she'll come around" Lightning told him, before they all went downstairs to get their supper as well. The subject weighed heavily on Soarins mind, but he convinced himself he'd be okay, and Shimmer would come around. Or at least, he thought she would. But at that moment, he could only hope


	16. Chapter 16

A few days had past, and shimmer was acting like a deer, she was fine going downstairs when everything was quiet but if somepony acknowledged her presence shed dart right up to her room again. It was night at the moment, the night Soarin was leaving. He walked in.

"Hey hon, dinners ready, mom made you favorite side" He told her.

"Made, or just brought from the nearest supermarket." Shimmer questioned.

"She made em, She slaved over it for hours baby girl" He told her. He hated seeing her like this. "She just wants you to come downstairs again, just for dinner" He told her. Shimmer just sat there, Arms crossed. Soarin turned away for a second.

"She's got to do what she's got to do, and I've got to like it or not" He sung quietly. Shimmers ears perked up. "She's got dreams to big for this town, and she needs to give em a shot, whatever they are" He sung. Shimmer recognized the song from when she was really young. Possibly the first year they took her in.

"Looks like I'm all ready to leave, and nothing left to pack" She sung. Soarin looked over at her slightly.

"Their 'aint no room for me in that car, even if she asked me to tag along" Soarin started

"God I got to be strong." they both sang. Soarin walked over to her again.

"Im at the starting line of the rest of my life, as ready as I ever been, got the hunger and the stars in my eyes, the prize is mine to win," shimmer resonated

"She's waiting on my blessings before hitting the open road, baby get ready,"

"Oh I'm ready,"

"Get set,"

"Don't go" they both harmonized.

Shimmer saw him turn to leave. Shimmer ran over and hugged him. He hugged back.

"The truth is Shimmer, I've got to go, and you're staying here in Prance. You're not a little filly anymore and its time I let you spread your wings and grow up, and your mother agrees" He stated. Shimmer nodded in agreement. He gave her a kiss on the forehead. She pecked back.

"Love you" shimmer told him quietly.

"Love you too" he responded, he gave her a smile. "How's some dinner sound?" He asked. She giggled, and for the first time in a week, left her room and headed downstairs.

* * *

Are you sure you're ready to go" Spitfire asked as Soarin left Shimmers room for the last time, since he was saying goodbye to her, or at least her resting body. He nodded, and kissed her.

"I'm sorry I have to leave so suddenly, I never thought id have to miss Hearts Warming with the team, and my family" He told her. Spitfire nuzzled him.

"Its fine, duty calls" She told him.

"I love you" Soarin told her

"Love you too" Spitfire responded. And with that she watched Soarin walk out the front door, and fly off until he was only a spec on the starlit horizon.


	17. Chapter 17

Shimmer woke up to the overcast Monday that awaited her. She sighed as she sat up and got out of bed. She was returning to school that day. The school, out of pure safety precautions, had moved her and her clique to another company. They weren't opposed to it since this sergeant was actually way better than Nebula according to his students. Yes he was strict, but he wasn't a suck up stereotyped drill sergeant like Nebula. She got ready for the day, and went downstairs.

"Bye mom!" She called out. Heading towards the door.

"Bye Shimmer" Spitfire called from the kitchen. Shimmer opened the door and took off, thinking of that day as a clean slate.

* * *

Shimmer and the others were greeted with a good old military welcome. Physical Training and a screaming drill sergeant. Sergeant Purple Heart was a retired bolt and military solider, who had decided to work for ROTC instead of moving to a Veterans home soon after he had left the armed forces. He wanted the opportunity to train the generations of young guards to come.

"Lets go 10 exercise circuit! Starting with Pushups lets go, LETS GO" he shouted. They all dropped down. Shimmer was counting how many she did in her head.

"6….7…8…..9…10" She thought feeling her face grow hot and red.

"Let's go Private Shimmer I'd expect more from Silver Feathers Grand Daughter!" Purple Heart shouted. She moved faster.

"11…12…13….14…..15" She thought. She felt a hoof on her back applying a lot of pressure. She was resisting the urge to spread her wings out for support.

"Let's go, 16! Where's 16 Private!" He blasted. She moved all the way down breaking 90 degrees. The trick was getting back up though. She struggled against his hoof, she managed after a 20 second struggle to get back into the starting position.

"Alright, PLANKS!" He shouted. Shimmer sighed silently and so did her friends, they were just happy that they were going through this, instead of the wrath of Nebula at that moment.

* * *

At the end of the day an announcement was made.

"On the 21st we start out Indoor classes. Training will not resume until March 22nd" Purple Heart announced. "You will be expected to be in the classroom with the proper supplies by 0730 hours, understood!" He stated

"YES SIR" they all chorused back, they all felt the below freezing air blowing on them, they even felt it through their thin uniforms. They were happy their issued winter uniforms were being given to them that night, along with other issued supplies needed for the winter months. Purple Heart saluted, and his company saluted back. Shimmer was the model of a perfect solider in his eyes.

"Dismissed" He told them. They all dropped their stances and headed off to the barracks for the night.


	18. Chapter 18

Shimmer and the other were awoken to their barrack door swinging open.

"Lets go OUT IN THE HALL" somepony, masculine screamed. They all shot up in sweatshirts and shorts issued by the school, and filed out of the room, lining up in the hallway.

"What's going on?" White Violet asked very quietly, shimmer glanced over at her.

"Either somepony is busted for drug possession or their doing a foot locker search." Shimmer muttered. They heard clanking in their barrack.

"Foot locker search" Shimmer muttered. They listened tiredly for a few minutes to the clanking.

"Private Storm cloud, NON REGULATION CLOTHING, CONTRABAND" The masculine voice hollered. Everypony glared at her. They soon walked out of the room.

"What is this?" They asked holding a can in their hooves. Shimmer sighed quietly.

"Looks like a can of apple cider sir" And upperclassman stated.

"Wrong, your weekend pass is revoked" He hissed he looked over at Shimmer.

"Private Shimmer" he hissed.

"yes sir" She asked

"What is this?" he asked her.

"Its property of the Equestrian Armed Forces sir" She told him.

"Then why did I find it in one of your footlockers?" he asked. White Violet knew they were set up, but Shimmer stopped her from speaking.

"It was my footlocker sir, I have no excuse sir" Shimmer stated. She heard quiet "ooo's" from the other girls.

"Thanks to this mare and her infractions, anyone here who had a weekend pass, has lost it" he stated before dismissing them. He stopped Shimmer.

"Purple Heart is going to hear about this" he hissed. Shimmer nodded.

"I know Sir" shimmer told him.

"Get out of my sight" he hissed. He watched her walk back to her bunk, and get into bed.

"Why'd you take the blame?" White Violet stated. Putting their (mostly her) Stuff back into their lockers.

"Cause, there's no use in arguing with them. The ones who set us up would not seem like a logical Mach" Shimmer told her.

"Shim"

"Go to sleep, you get emotional when you're tired" Shimmer hissed at her before rolling over and falling asleep as she intended to do. Pissed, she was holding back the urge to confront who did it, and was trying to make up an alternate solution.


	19. Chapter 19

The end of the week soon arrived, but surprisingly, Purple Heart came up to her while she was scrubbing the tile floor of the shower room in the girl's barracks.

"you gotta go home kid" He stated seriously, he clearly knew something she didn't.

"Why, what's going on?" Shimmer questioned. This was the second time in a week she was sent home from school.

"You'll see when you get home, just go" He told her. "And come back to school once everything is resolved." He added, she saluted, and flew off, keeping her cool on the outside, but panicking on the inside.

* * *

Everything was quiet at the dinner table that night, that was except for Scootaloo who was in the process of playing with her food, more than eating it.

"Scootaloo, please eat the food on you plate" Spitfire stated.

"Sorry" She responded. Shimmer was growing worried by the moment.

"Whats going on! First im sent home, and now your acting weird" Shim stated in a straight forward manner. Spitfire sighed. She was clearly distracted by something. This only wracked shimmers nerves even more.

"I'll tell you later, now eat" Spitfire commanded. And Shimmer and Scootaloo did as they were told.

* * *

Spitfire walked into shimmers room while she was getting ready to settle down for bed.

"Shimmer" She started.

"Yeah" Shimmer muttered, looking over at her.

"I need you to stay here for awhile, because, your father was injured last night in a roadside explosion" Spitfire explained, her eyes clouding up.

"No" Shimmer started "No, dad is not injured, he'd NEVER get injured, he knows what he's doing!" Shimmer cried. She felt Spitfire, for once in a long time, hug her.

"Your gonna have to help your sister get to bed, okay, I got to go somewhere tonight, I promise ill be home soon." She told Shimmer, giving her forehead a peck. "Im sorry about everything before" She told her. Before walking out of the room.

"Ill be back soon" She repeated before leaving. Shimmer sighed, and went to go tuck scootaloo in.

* * *

Spitfire was in her husband's hospital room in Prance after she arrived at the hospital a few hours ago. He was hooked up to IV's and other machines, they wouldn't let him see his kids yet, and they both knew why. Spitfire was at the foot of his bed, hoping he'd wake up soon. She looked at his back, and saw his right wing was missing his left wing was scarred, singed, and healing up the best it could. Spitfire felt him squeeze her hoof softly, and she gasped in shock.

"Soarin, Honey… Wake up, its okay, your safe now" Spitfire told him gently. He grumbled, his ears twitching, his eyes slightly opening.

"Sp, Spitfire" He asked quietly.

"Yes, yes Soarin, it's me, oh my sweet celestia you're alive" She sobbed holding him.

"H,hon, can, can you, you move my right wing, it, its falling asleep" He muttered. Spitfire was silent, and the after a moment, began to sob.

"What's wrong?" He asked weakly.

"Soarin, they, they had to amputate your wing" She told him truthfully. The room fell silent. Spitfire, sat there waiting for an answer

"Hon, let's just go to sleep" Soarin muttered sadly, it wasn't like him to sound so sad, and Spitfire knew it.

"Okay…..okay" She responded quietly. He fell asleep, holding her hoof, and she moved to a bed, the nurses had set up for her.

"I just want him to be okay as soon as possible" She muttered. Before closing her eyes, and trying to drift off to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Spitfire and Soarin woke up the next morning. Soarin, still obviously was upset. Spitz, was upset about her husband being upset, everything, was just a mess. The nurses did a routine check on him to see that nothing had really changed except his left wing had healed slightly. They gave him some sort of medicine, and wrapped his left wing in fresh bandages before they left him alone. Spitz nuzzled him, he didn't do anything in return. She pecked his cheek and he winced. Spitz sighed, and just looked at him. He was miserable. All she wanted was for things to change

* * *

Back home, Shimmer was walking her sister to school. It was hard for her not to be joining her classes once again, and it annoyed her greatly.

"Shim" Scootaloo started

"Yeah?" She responded

"When is mom gonna be home?" She asked.

"I don't know" Shimmer muttered.

"Where is she?" Scoots asked.

"Where dad is, she's helping to take care of him" She told Scootaloo. She was trying to leave the fact that Soarin was injured out of everything. She didn't want to scare or upset her.

"Dad isn't gonna die is he?" Scoots asked, sounding a bit scared.

"Don't scare yourself Scootaloo, I think this conversation is over"

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Shimmer was indeed right. The conversation had ended, leaving their relationship a bit strained. Shim dropped her off at school, and then went to run some errands. She sighed, thinking about her parents as she walked to the marketplace, but soon focused on her to do list more than what was going on in her personal life.

It gave her an escape, and it was so she felt normal for the time being… but she knew it wouldn't last.


	21. Chapter 21

Shimmer unlocked the door and walked into the rented house, only to find a stallion about her commanders' age in the kitchen. He was an offset white color, with a dark grey mane, even though he had streaks of silver in it from old age.

"Um…" shim stated aloud.

"Morning Shimmer" he responded.

"Who are you?" she asked him. He stopped what he was doing and looked over at her. Seeing the dark circles under her eyes. He sighed and shook his head.

"Sweetheart I'm your grandfather, Sliver Feather. I'm your Mothers Father." He explained. "You look tired sweetheart, I'll take those bags and you go get some rest" He said, taking the bags of groceries and nudged her gingerly towards the steps. I'll be here for a long while so don't worry about much, okay?" he added. Shimmer nodded, and went upstairs, wondering why her mother never told her about her Grandfather.

* * *

Spitfire walked into the house, only to see her father putting away the groceries she told Shimmer to pick up.

"How'd she react? When she found out who you were?" Spitfire asked, fearing the worst.

"She seemed a bit confused" He responded. "I think its best you let her rest up a few days, then send her back to Purple Heart and ROTC. She's been through a lot and its just nearing thanksgiving." He told his daughter. Spitz nodded, agreeing with her father,

"I'm sure she'll do just fine" He reassured his daughter. She nodded again. He looked at her.

"Is Soarin injured that bad?" He asked, seeing his daughters solemn face.

"Well, he wont be flying again" She muttered. He seemed shocked. "Really, or are you twisting the truth like you usually do" He asked in a fatherly tone.

"In not twisting the truth, the doctors just told us they couldn't make a prosthetic that would work, even if they could, his other wing is so scarred and scorched that he'd never be able to fly again." Spitz stated. Silver feather sighed.

"He'll make it through, but you got to be there to give him the love and support he needs, the whole family and team need to do that, understood" He told her. Spitz, once again nodded.

"Good, now go check on your daughter, shes been asleep for awhile" He told her, before turning back to what he was doing.


	22. Chapter 22

"I don't feel good that's all" Shim stated when she heard her door open. She had a feeling it was her mother. She knew there was some conflict between them from a young age, and even then, but she knew she had to put that aside for the time being. Spitz was silent after hearing her daughter speak. She wasn't sure what she could say.

"Your father is recovering…" She started.

"That's all you have to say?" Shimmer questioned, she knew there was something more her mother was hiding. Spitfire sighed slightly; she walked over and sat at the foot of her daughters bed.

"Your father's wings are extremely damaged, so much that the doctors can't make a prosthetic" She muttered.

"oh" Shimmer started, sounding a bit upset.

"Soarin won't be able to keep his position of co-captain… Fleet would have gotten the position, but she's, dead… so"

"mom" Shim started. She had a feeling of where the conversation was going

"I need you to take over the position"

"Me, you need me to be co-captain, even though I'm still in high school and can barely stay in school most of the time?"

"You're the only logical choice" Spitz explained. Shim sighed. She looked over her with a discontent look.

"What do you need me to do?" She asked. Spitz sighed.

"At the moment, im not sure, but I'll know soon" She told Shimmer. Shim nodded as well.

"Get some rest, your going to school tomorrow" She told her again before leaving. Shim sighed, and just did as she was told, she had feeling that things weren't going to get better anytime soon.


	23. Chapter 23

As Shimmer walked up to her school the next day, she knew things were going to be different. She walked into her classroom only to be greeted with shocked looks and whispers from her classmates. . Shimmer sighed and just walked to her seat, not caring about what the others were so shocked, or were whispering about. She sat down only to see White Violet walk into the room. Shimmer sighed again watching her friend take the seat next to her.

"Hey" Shimmer started looking over at her

"Oh, Hi shimmer" White Violet responded. Shimmer noticed three empty seats in the back of the classroom.

"Say, the three jerk wads where are they?" Shim asked, referring to Flash Pop and his friends.

"They've been missing for a few days now, Shining Armor pulled em from class and nopony has seen them since." White violet responded.

"Shining Armor?" Shim asked

"Yep" White Violet responded. "He's staying here for a while with his wife, then their headed to Maretonia for a royal summit or something like that" Someone stated from behind them. Shim turned around only to see Barbs. She sighed and nodded.

"Wonder what he's here for" Shim muttered

"Probably just seeing what's going on, and telling the seniors what to expect after they graduate" Barbs sighed. Shim nodded and looked at the door to the classroom only to see Purple Heart walk in.

"Good Morning Cadets!" He started. They all stood up and saluted.

"Good Morning Sir!" they all responded back, saluting him out of respect, as usual.

"At ease" He stated, and they all sat down, and soon the day began.


	24. Chapter 24

Shimmer walked into her dorm on a cold, December night, weeks at ROTC had flown by, and Shining Armor and other important guard figures were still on base. Grade wise, shimmer had not only caught up to with her fellow classmates, but she had started to even surpass them, both in the brains and brawn departments. Even if that meant she had to pull all-nighters and risk getting caught up past curfew. Besides that though, she was quickly starting to become the 'model' ROTC student. As she walked into the mare's dorm, she was stopped by one of the upper-class ponies.

"Captain Armor wants to see you" She stated in a straight forward kind of way. Shim was shocked, why would the best guard captain (Even if the statement was a little bias) want to see her, out of everypony there he wanted to see her! She nodded after a minute or two, to tell the mare she had heard her loud and clear.

"You can find him in the main hall" She started "He's told me to tell you that he'd be there" she added. Shimmer nodded again, and then after a minute of processing what she had heard for the umpteenth time, left for the main hall.

"There's something different about that mare" The upper-class pony muttered to herself after shimmer was out of earshot. "I can't put my hoof on it, but she's really, really different." She muttered again, before heading off to her dorm.

"This is quite an impressive record you've got here" Shining Armor stated as Shimmer walked into the main hall.

"What! Really, my record is that good?" Shimmer questioned. She hadn't heard much about her record, but she had been pretty sure her past "infractions" and absences would have ruined her reputation among the guards that worked at the school.

"Sure, I'm just choosing to ignore all your past, infractions" Shining armor stated slowly. There was shimmers answer to why Captain Armor had decided to actually acknowledge her existence and demanded to talk to her.

"Oh, um so" Shim stuttered after a long moment of silence.

"Why did I call you here so late?" Shining armor stated for her. Shimmer nodded to tell him that was indeed the question she was trying to ask.

"Yeah" Shim responded simply

"I called you here because you are ahead of everypony in your class. You are almost a model student, so, I'm willing to give you a chance to prove yourself, in both brains and brawn, so you can become a ROTC student studying under me" Shining armor explained. He turned to face her, only to see her jaw had dropped.

"You want to take me in as your protégé!" Shimmer stated, shocked. Shining Armor nodded, pacing back and forth in front of her, before turning to face her once again. He sighed suddenly.

"this isn't final yet though" he started "You'll have to pass a series of tests to prove you are ready to move onto the next level of your studies." He explained. Shimmer took a minute to process what he had said before nodding to tell him she understood, how bad could a few tests be?

"Be prepared to move to a new bunk tomorrow that is when you're testing will begin." Shining armor added. Shimmer once again nodded.

"Dismissed" Shining armor commanded. Shimmer saluted then left, still trying to comprehend the entirety of what just went down.


	25. Chapter 25

"He's **what**!" White Violet shouted in shock.

Shimmers peers had started to gather around to hear the news. To hear that she was in the running to become Shining Armors protégé, A few sophomores and juniors walked into the room, glaring at her as they walked back to their part of the dorm room. Shimmer sighed and finished up telling the story of what happened before an instructor barged in telling them to turn the lights out and to go to bed. Shimmer lay in her bunk, thinking about everything that had happened these past months. She sighed having gone through enough. Maybe this opportunity would give her a clean slate. She'd missed so much time in school she was wondering how she even managed to get this far without getting kicked out of the school in the first place. She'd gotten into so much trouble, even for things she hadn't done, and on top of that her family was a broken unit, trying to recoup, and come to terms with her father's injuries, both physically and mentally. She rolled over seeing Lunas moon shining through the window across the room, the room had a light blue ambient light that filled a few spaces of the room, and retreated into the darkness of others. She sighed, and closed her eyes. She had to figure out what to do from this point forward.

* * *

Shim woke up early that morning to somepony shaking her awake. "Let's go, you need to pack your shit up and move!" An instructor hissed at her, making her fall from her bunk out of shock. Shim usually wasn't a morning pony, but this routine was becoming habit, she'd just grown used to it. Shim pulled out her saddle bags and unlocked her footlocker. Packing everything up in what had to be a record time, and dashed out of the room, following the instructor she didn't really recognize.

She watched as she threw open the door to the girls dorm, Shim sighed, stepping out into the courtyard. The biting cold air waking her up relatively quick,

She didn't like it at all.

"Excuse me, Ma'am" Shim piped up suddenly

"yes" She sighed in an annoyed tone.

"Can you at least tell me where were going?" Shimmer asked as politely as possible. She sighed again.

"Were going to your new dorm room" She muttered "You'll be testing to secure your spot today". Shimmer stopped short.

"Today?" She choked.

"Yeah, today" the instructor hissed bitterly. Shim looked ahead after that and decided to stay quite. This obviously was not the time to be questioning anything. She started walking again, until they approached a building Shimmer had not paid that much attention to, but recognized. It was obviously another dormitory, but it looked more grand. More fancy, more… desirable.

"Only the best of the best get to stay here in these dorms. We have 19 inhabitants right now. And if you actually make the grade, you'll be the 20th pony to walk the halls and to stay here. Shimmer nodded.

"Not speaking now?" She questioned.

"I figured you'd like me to stay quiet, Ma'am" Shimmer responded.

"… Smart young mare" She thought to herself. "No wonder Captain Armor had his eyes on her, she's just like that orange Pegasus that passed through here four years ago" she added to her train of thought.

"Follow me" She muttered before walking into the building, and without Question, Shimmer followed.


	26. Chapter 26

Shimmer was lead to the testing room. She walked into the room only to see two desks, one for her, and the other for her proctor. She slowly walked over to her desk and took her seat. She heard the mare walk out of the room and the door click shut. Shimmer could see Luna's moon starting to rise through the window. She sighed and faced the empty proctor desk, just looking ahead. She waited there in silence there for a good 15 minutes. She was left there with her own thoughts before they were interrupted by the sound of two sets of hooves walking towards the testing room.

"Sir don't you think I should proctor this test?" A familiar voice stated. "Besides I proctored most of them as it is, it would only be fair" they added. Shimmer finally managed to put a name to the voice, it was Nebula. Shimmer froze at the realization. She could feel herself starting to sweat.

"No Nebula, You've done enough, I'll take over from here" The familiar voice of Purple Heart rang out. Shimmer was begging for a bit of divine intervention, begging that Purple Heart would be her proctor for her test. She would perform her best with Purple Heart there. She knew she could do her best if he were there.

"No Captain Purple Heart" a third voice suddenly rang out. It was the stallion of the hour, Shining Armor himself. "Nebula will be proctoring this exam" He stated matter of fact-ly. Shimmer swallowed hard. She started to freak out a bit. She wondered what she had gotten herself into. Her Ex- Commander was about to walk right through that door into the testing room to watch her take a test. What if she decided to fail her? What would happen? Shimmer though about that question.

'What's the worst thing that could happen?' Shimmer though, only to answer the question herself.

'The worst thing that can happen is that I fail and they send me back to my regular studies. I go back to my friends, everything goes back to normal, and they realized that the held me on too high of a pedestal' she thought to herself as an answer. She sighed, and took a few deep breaths as the three finished conversing outside the room. It was in those final moments of being completely oblivious of what was to come, that Shimmer came to a somewhat, calming realization.

"They're testing how well you perform under pressure" She muttered to herself as she looked up at the wall in front of her. The crème color of the wall looking like it was a pale blue due to the lack of lighting in the room. Shimmer sighed and prepared herself as the doorknob started to turn.

"I can do this, I know these things, I can do this" Shimmer thought to herself. The door opened, letting the soft golden glow of the lighting in the hallway enter the room for a second as Nebula walked in. Shimmer stood up and saluted the officer. Sure she didn't like her, but she still had to respect her. She saw Nebula walk over to the oil lamps by the door; she turned a knob on them, and then lit them, the room filling with the same, soft, calming golden glow that had just come from the hallway.

"At ease" Nebula snapped at Shimmer. Shimmer sighed and dropped her salute, and sat down. Nebula walked over to the proctoring desk and leaned on it. She looked up at Shimmer.

"Now… Let's get started shall we, Cadet?" she stated as a wicked smiled formed across her face.

"Yes Ma'am" Shimmer responded quietly, prepared for what she was getting into.


	27. Chapter 27

Shimmers test had come to an end. She sighed as she got up, and handed it to Nebula. She looked over the test, and then looked up at her.

"You belong at this level cadet" She muttered, she looked back at her test again. She sighed.

"Most cadets can't take it, they don't know how to fall into line, you, on the other hoof have danced your way through the fire for the past few months, and you prove you deserve to be put at a higher level… you're the type of pony who shows up once in a lifetime, Your gonna get it private, so, don't mess this up, understand?"

"Yes Ma'am" Shimmer responded simply.

"Get out of my sight cadet, and don't say anything about what I just told you" Nebula told her. Shimmer nodded and left without another word, and was soon led to another room. The letter she had received was there, along with her things. She sighed and sat down at the foot of her bed. That bat-pony was going to be back at any moment to pick up a response to that letter she had received from Spitfire. She hadn't even read it. She sighed and broke the seal on the letter and started to skim over the paper.

"Your father need special treatment at a certain hospital…. New advances may be able to help…. Cant watch sister by myself…. Come back to Canterlot immediately." Shimmer muttered to herself. She could feel her face growing red and hot the more she read. Her mother was asking her to go home, again, for the billionth time, and not to mention after something good had happened to her for once. She was livid, more livid than she'd even seen herself get. How did her mother expect her to keep up with her studies if she was pulling her out of school so often. She growled and found a piece of parchment and began to write.

Dearest mother,

I have had it with leaving school, and I refuse to do so. I'm tired of the expectations you are holding me up too, and I am tired of having to sacrifice what I want to please you. In other words, I very much wish to be excluded from this narrative, one I have never asked to be a part of. Best of luck with this treatment

~Shimmer

Shimmer folded up the letter, shoved it into an envelope, sealed it, put in on her windowsill, and cracked the window open so the messenger could pick it up. She walked over to her bed, and after calmly moving her bags under it, she turned the lights out, got under the covers of her bed, and fell asleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, and she wasn't going to worry about heading home, not now, and not for a long time.


End file.
